A Fate Worth Fighting For (Shuichi & Ryuichi Fan Fic)
by BloodLustVampiress
Summary: This is a Ryuichi and Shuichi Fan Fic. Rated M for smut, swearing, and adult content
1. Chapter 1

_**Shuichi's POV:**_

The stage lights were bright as I watched my idol, Ryuichi Sakuma, perform in front of millions of fans. It was amazing, and what was even better, Ryuichi and I were together. No not together as in friends, but as in a couple. I was holding Kumagoro while Ryuichi performed, and I knew by the looks he shot me between songs, Ryuichi was as glad as I was that this concert was almost over. I've seen and gotten to know both Ryuichi's serious side, and his playful, childish side; and I loved him all the more for it. Some of you might have wondered what happened between Eiri Yuki and I; Well... We broke up. Err, I broke up with him. I told him I was tired of being just another hole for him to fuck, for being nothing but the burden he treated me like. He wasn't happy, but Tohma was. Tohma was over the moon that Yuki and I broke up, but now he was trying to break Ryuichi and I up. I was up to perform after Nittle Grasper, and I bounded over to Hiro and Fujisaki who were tuning up their instruments and doing last minute checks with our manager, Mr. K.

"Shuichi, this is the happiest I've seen you in months. Are you ready to perform tonight?" Hiro asks me, strumming a few notes on his guitar. I look at Kumagoro and grin.

"I'm so ready for this concert, I could go out there naked and I wouldn't even be fazed!" I yell happily, dancing around with Ryuichi's stuffed rabbit in my arms.

Fujisaki shakes his head, and Hiro grins. The ending notes to "Predilection" sound on the stage, and I can hear the fans going wild, and Ryuichi thanking everyone for coming and telling them that we were next.

"Bad Luck is an amazing band! Don't leave or you will miss out on the greatness that is Bad Luck!" Ryuichi said in a sing-song voice, and I grinned. He was becoming his playful self again, and I dashed over just as Noriko and Tohma came off stage with their instruments. Noriko smiled at me and Tohma gave me the evil eye, but I didn't notice; my eyes were on my lover and best friend. Ryuichi gave one last bow to the crowd and when his eyes met mine, he ran over and enveloped me in a big hug, planting a kiss on my lips in front of everyone. I didn't care, and kissed Ryuichi back, smiling like an idiot. I handed Ryuichi Kumagoro and he gave me a child like smile and hugged the pink bunny close.

"Did Kumagoro like Ryuichi's show? Did he like being held by Shu-chan?" Ryuichi asked his bunny, making the bunny nod. Ryuichi gave a childish squeal and hugged me once again.

"Have fun out there Shu-chan! The crowd is really excited tonight!"

I gave Ryuichi a thumbs up and Hiro, Fujisaki, and I all ran out on to the darkened stage, taking out spots. I looked at Ryuichi one last time and he blew me a kiss. I returned the kiss and grinned, grabbing the microphone in my hands.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ryuichi's POV:**_

I watched, entranced, as Shuichi, my best friend and lover, ran out onto the stage and grabbed the microphone. He was so happy, and I hadn't seen his Ex, Yuki in the crowd, which was a good sign. I listened as Shuichi started talking to the crowd, holding Kumagoro close. He smelled of Shuichi, and it made me smile bigger.

"Hey everyone, we're Bad Luck! Did you all like Nittle Grasper's performance?" Shuichi asked the crowd, and they roared with excitement.

As Bad luck launched into their first song, "Blind Game Again", I walked over to Noriko, Tohma, and K. Tohma was on the phone, no doubt with his wife or with Yuki. I hated Yuki, Yuki hurt Shu-chan and he needed to be punished. Stupid Tohma loved Yuki though, and I couldn't do anything that would result in me getting kicked out of the band, so I just watched out and took care of Shuichi, the way Yuki never did. My eyes wandered to the stage again, and Shuichi had gone quiet. I walked over and peaked my head out to look at the crowd, cursing when I saw Yuki's smug face. He was watching Shuichi through his sun glasses, and Shuichi had stopped singing.

"Shuichi, what's wro-" Hiro started to ask, then looked out at the crowd, his face changing from worry to anger. I set Kumagoro on an empty chair, grabbing one of the spare microphone's from back stage. I began to sing the chorus of "Sleepless Beauty as I walked out onto the stage once again.

"Ima mo todokanu hikari no yukue, azayaka ni mau omoi o egakou, michibiku kotoba ga koborete shimawanu you ni, utsuru toki o osorenaide."

The crowd was silent, and Shuichi looked from Yuki to me and back. I took Shuichi's hand and linked my fingers through his, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. Shuichi smiled and I nodded. The band launched into theirh number one single, "The Rage Beat", and I sung along with Shuichi, the two of us moving in sync on the stage. As the song ended, I walked back off the stage, taking a bow and smiling at Shuichi. I glared at Yuki as I walked off, and I knew he saw it, because he turned and left the concert arena. I stood by the entrance to the stage for the rest of Shuichi's performance, K and Noriko joining me. I knew they could tell something was wrong, and When Noriko tried to give me Kumagoro, I didn't take him. She laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry about Shuichi, Ryu. He doesn't want to go back to Yuki." She reassured me. I shook my head.

"He's up to something, Noriko, him and Tohma. I don't want Shuichi hurt again." Was all I said before grabbing Kumagoro and walking off to my dressing room.


End file.
